whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Onisarashi-hen Chapter Five: Secret
This is the fifth chapter of the manga only arc Onisarashi-hen. Plot Natsumi is horrified at her father's death, but her mother says it was Natsumi's and her father's fault that he died. She says that she had finally found a place where she belonged, but Grandma destroyed their peaceful world. Because of that, Haruko killed her. She continues, saying that her husband was an enemy, because he had left the body in an obvious spot and wanted to call the police. Then, she asks Natsumi if she is her enemy as well. Before Natsumi answers, Haruko decides that she is an enemy. She says that, since she hates herself, she must kill everybody. After being backed into a corner, Natsumi wonders if she has done anything wrong. She apologizes to her mother and asks her to stop. Haruko tells Natsumi not to be afraid, because it will all be over in a second. Then, she swings a knife at her daughter. Akira Toudou is at a restaurant with Akasaka and Oishi, who is wondering what he should order. After their order arrives, Oishi asks Akira if he wanted to talk about something. Akira says that he wants to know about the relationship between Natsumi and Oyashiro-sama, Hinamizawa's god. Oishi thinks that answering Akira's questions would be unfair, since he wouldn't let them talk to Natsumi. He compromises, saying that they can take turns asking questions. Akira asks if Natsumi is actually from Hinamizawa, and Akasaka says that Hinmizawa's blood runs through her veins. Oishi, being his turn to ask a question, asks if Natsumi has been acting strange lately. Akira tells him she has not. Next, Akira wants to know about Hinamizawa's religious beliefs. He says that he doesn't believe in it, but he won't deny it, either. Oishi gives a few of the hypotheses he has heard. Then, Akasaka tells Akira of a girl with the answers to all of their questions. However, she was murdered the day before the Hinamizawa gas tragedy. Oishi expresses his surprise at finding out that many former Hinamizawa residents are living in nearby prefectures. He says that, in the homes of these former residents, strange things have been happening. He asks if Kimiyoshi has been acting weird. Akira tells Oishi that he has already asked that question, but Oishi says that he is referring to the family as a whole. After Akira doesn't answer, Oishi says that it's strange that there's nothing to say about them. He tells Akira that he wants to know what the truth is. Akira ignores him, says that he is just like the others, and says that he doesn't understand anything. He says that, as long as they don't understand, they will label the people from Hinamizawa as weirdos. Continuing, he says that they are the same as those who are yelling, "They're demons!" and, "It's the curse!". Oishi tells him that he's right, but he is also like those people. He tells Akira that he didn't want to believe that Natsumi was from Hinamizawa, and Akira moves toward the door to leave. He tells Oishi and Akasaka that their discussion was more like an interrogation. Akasaka tells him to be careful, because people who aren't in the family have been reported to receive the curse. Akira thanks Akasaka for his worries and decides that he will protect Natsumi at any cost. While walking down the street, Akira decides to call Natsumi's house from a payphone. Haruko hears the phone and becomes agitated. Natsumi runs for the phone, while her mother calls for her. Akira hears a voice scream for help, but, before he can respond, the person hangs up. He remembers some of the words that Oishi had told him, and he starts running to Natsumi's house. Category:Chapters Category:Onisarashi-hen